Devices for carrying out separations of analytes, such as biomolecules, for example, proteins, DNA, RNA, and the like, have gained widespread use in recent years.
In electrophoretic separations, it is often desirable to illuminate a plurality of migrating analytes, tagged with excitable reporters (for example, fluorescent dyes), to stimulate detectable emission indicative of the nature (for example, identity or composition) of the tagged analytes.